


Loop

by Mazer



Series: Seven Sins and Virtues [11]
Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Introspettivo, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-20
Updated: 2009-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And, like a dying lady lean and pale,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Who totters forth, wrapp'd in a gauzy veil,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Out of her chamber, led by the insane</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And feeble wanderings of her fading brain,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>The moon arose up in the murky east,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>A white and shapeless mass.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loop

**Author's Note:**

> Il termine _loop_ , in inglese, rimanda al concetto di riavvolgimento, ma significa anche ‘cappio’.  
>  Il mio obiettivo iniziale era di scrivere una flash-fiction o poco più che si allargasse attorno alle idee di solitudine e superbia, ma il progetto è chiaramente sbrodolato: la storia, che non segue un plot preciso, è composta semplicemente da frammenti di memoria di Souichi, che partono dalla morte di sua madre fino ad arrivare ai primi contatti con Tetsuhiro: infatti, se si escludono le parti in cui appare Morinaga, che sono state tratte direttamente dal secondo volume di **Challengers** , è tutto completamente di mia invenzione.  
>  Se finora mi sono sempre rifiutata di scrivere long-story di **Tyrant** , è proprio perché detesto usare personaggi inesistenti e avvenimenti creati _ad hoc_ per tappare buchi narrativi che potrebbero essere facilmente smentiti col semplice andare avanti del manga, ma in questo frangente dubito di aver arrecato molti danni visto che, arrivati a questo punto, trovo più probabile che la Takanaga ci mostri un Souichi addolcito che ci spieghi com’è diventato quello che era prima di fare amicizia con Tetsuhiro.  
>  Mi sono chiesta spesso il perché di una tale discrepanza caratteriale tra Souichi e i suoi fratelli, certamente più cortesi e socievoli di lui, e ho provato a darmi qualche risposta, forse stupida.  
>  Ammesso che irrilevanti possano essere considerati fattori quali un lutto subito in giovane età, le responsabilità del maggiore di tre fratelli rimasti o quasi senza la guida di un genitore nonché una palese difficoltà nel gestire i rapporti umani…  
>  Ultima nota: le strofe che fungono da riassunto per questa storia sono dello stesso autore di quelle la introducono, cioè il poeta Shelley. 

_Art thou pale for weariness/Sei pallida perché_  
 _Of climbing heaven,/Sei stanca di scalare il cielo_  
 _And gazing on the earth,/E fissare la terra_  
 _Wandering companionless/Tu che ti aggiri senza compagnia_  
 _Among the stars that have a different birth,/Tra le stelle che hanno una differente_  
 _And ever-changing,/Nascita, tu che cambi_  
 _Like a joyless eye/Sempre come un occhio senza gioia_  
 _That finds no object/Che non trova_  
 _Worth its constancy?/Un oggetto degno della sua costanza?_  
[ ** _To the Moon_** , Percy Bysshe Shelley]

Gli occhi di Souichi, insondabili, fissano l’ecatombe di carta che palpita ancora della sua furia: quell’angolo di pavimento, celato ormai da un’instabile tappeto di brandelli stampati a caratteri orientali, gli ricorda ridicolamente una gabbia per criceti.  
A Souichi risulta più facile trattare con gentilezza gli oggetti che le persone, certe volte, quindi quest’esplosione di violenza quasi ferina dovrebbe turbarlo, eppure i rimproveri della sua coscienza sono blandi come un ronzio fastidioso ma che va spegnendosi.  
Kanako che riattacca a piangere basta a riportarlo alla realtà; il brusio crescente che sale dal piano inferiore, pungolo delle convenienze sociali che gli rammenta le buone maniere, suggerisce prepotente di affrettarsi.  
La cartella contenente i libri scampati a quello scempio non premeditato, la quale malauguratamente intralcia il suo cammino verso le scale, viene spinta via con un calcio: niente scuola per oggi, mamma è morta.  
  
− La cena di classe è Venerdì, quindi. Per te va bene, Tatsumi-kun?  
− Quella sera non posso, ho un altro impegno.  
La risposta gli sale alle labbra fluida, come ogni menzogna ben collaudata.  
Ha rilevato a stento la presenza di un’altra persona alle sue spalle, lì, nei bagni del liceo; l’attenzione è rivolta tutta al proprio riflesso allo specchio: il primo bottone della sua divisa è sul punto di scucirsi. Maledizione!  
E i suoi capelli, ora che lo nota, sono diventati abbastanza lunghi perché le punte si sollevino da sole all’altezza delle spalle (*): ciò, unito agli occhiali dalla montatura antiquata che non si decide a cambiare per affezione e all’aria un po’ svagata che da sempre gli appartiene, lo fa somigliare ad una specie di fricchettone.  
Non gli capita spesso di provare vergogna verso sé stesso, ma adesso si domanda come potrebbe sentirsi se fosse semplicemente uno di quei ragazzi per i quali indossare una marca di jeans piuttosto che un'altra condiziona l’umore della giornata.  
Tuttavia, accorgendosi che il suo compagno ha già rivolto lo sguardo annoiato fuori la porta, ad alcune ragazze di passaggio, si rassicura silenziosamente ripetendosi che non cambierebbe proprio nulla.  
Recita quella frase nella testa come un mantra consolatorio, staccando con uno strappo deciso il bottone penzolante dalla giubba.  
  
Il cellulare nuovo pare occhieggiare Souichi dalla mensola, accusatorio, lucido e intatto.  
Le vacanze estive procedono con quieta monotonia, solo il frinire delle cicale disturba la risoluzione di un esercizio di matematica insolitamente complesso.  
Tomoe, esaurito dalla calura, ronfa beato ad un metro da lui, gli occhiali troppo grandi storti sul visino.  
Souichi glieli sfila e lo guarda per qualche istante, poi torna a sedersi.  
  
− Lo so che non sei stato tu, Tatsumi-kun. – La mano della ragazza è piccola, e arde sul suo braccio nonostante gli strati di stoffa. – Devono aver nascosto la banconota nel tuo cappotto per farti un dispetto. Imbecilli maligni!  
Gli occhi gentili di questa fanciulla dall’aspetto sfrontatamente decorativo bruciano di sdegno e, neppure tanto velatamente, di compassione.  
Mai come ora, Souichi vorrebbe possedere le capacità e la ferocia sufficienti per difendersi da solo; invece inghiotte groppi di fiele e ascolta muto la giovane, che sta lanciando invettive stridenti come graffi su un vetro indirizzate al misterioso burlone.  
  
− Tutto questo mi mancherà, − dice l’amico, descrivendo teatralmente col braccio un cerchio a racchiudere il cortile gelato dell’istituto.  
Souichi ha freddo, accovacciato su quei gradini desolati; ma l’alito familiarmente fragrante di tabacco dell’altro lo tranquillizza, la brace fragile della sua sigaretta che traballa lo ipnotizza così come il flauto di un incantatore ammalierebbe un cobra, anestetizzando per qualche minuto la sua dannosità in potenza.  
Sono soltanto due diciottenni allampanati desiderosi di dilatare, per quanto possibile, quel breve periodo di stasi precedente la consegna dei diplomi, la cesura definitiva prima di affrontare l’incognita di un futuro pauroso.  
− Hai passato i test dell’università N, vero, Tatsumi?  
Souichi annuisce, distraendosi per un attimo dal roteare elegante del cilindretto incandescente tra le sue dita.  
− Io invece mi trasferirò a Sapporo; lavorerò per un mio zio.  
A dispetto della noncuranza con cui ha pronunciato quelle parole, Souichi sa che dovrebbe dirgli, dovrebbe fare qualcosa: dispiacersi perché gli tocca rinunciare agli studi nonostante sia portato quanto lui per le materie scientifiche, ad esempio, o magari ringraziarlo per avergli tenuto compagnia nonostante le chiacchiere che sono girate sul suo conto dopo quella zuffa con gli idioti dell’altra sezione; chiedergli un indirizzo per mantenersi in contatto, almeno…  
Ma un’orribile soggezione gli secca la lingua; come se fossero tornati a prima che nascesse tra loro un briciolo d’intimità, come se si sentisse in colpa per la caduta in disgrazia della sua famiglia ma non fosse in grado di comunicargli la sua costernazione senza suonare ipocrita.  
Non c’è alcuna animosità nel secondo ragazzo, soltanto rassegnazione frustrata, palpabile.  
Qualcuno li chiama indietro a gran voce, e la possibilità di riparare viene gettata via frettolosamente assieme a mezza sigaretta ancora fumabile.  
  
Souichi pigia il mozzicone nel posacenere e accartoccia le braccia in grembo, seduto sulla punta di una poltroncina come se fosse intenzionato a scappare alla prima occasione buona.  
Non ricorda per quale stupido abbia accettato di partecipare a questa festa di benvenuto per le matricole, ma se n’è già amaramente pentito: è stata organizzata in un karaoke, ma naturalmente lo ha scoperto solo quand’è stato troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro.  
Ha già rifiutato due volte d’impugnare il microfono e la gente presente nella sala si è permessa qualche battutina scherzosa sulla sua espressione visibilmente corrucciata, ma non ha alcuna voglia di spiegargli che non può condividere il loro divertimento perché è stonato come una campana.  
Del resto, gli hanno piazzato una birra gigantesca in mano benché abbia tentato debolmente di protestare… Può mica confessare che non è neppure abituato agli alcolici?  
Sospira e ingolla un lungo sorso schiumoso così, senza pensarci troppo.  
La serata merita _davvero_ di essere dimenticata.  
  
Rendersi conto di essere stato l’unico a sollevare la mano ad una domanda del docente è sempre imbarazzante, ma essere rimandato a posto con un elogio regala una sensazione ancora più bizzarra.  
Souichi è sempre stato conscio delle proprie abilità, ma se non è avvezzo a farne sfoggio qualche ragione c’è. E non tutto risiede nella sua modestia.  
− Eccone un altro che se la tira… − sente infatti sussurrare, forse proprio con la volontà di farsi udire.  
Souichi tira fuori la testa dallo zaino, nel quale stava rovistando alla ricerca di una matita dalla punta ancora integra, e si volta:  
− C’è qualche problema? – domanda gelido.  
Qualsiasi cosa abbiano letto nel suo volto i due studenti che stavano spettegolando, è abbastanza per farli desistere dal continuare il discorso.  
E Souichi sente sbocciare dentro di sé una soddisfazione aliena, un senso di compiacimento che forse non gli piacerebbe analizzare ad alta voce, ma che gli pare persino più concreto di un bel voto trascritto sul suo libretto universitario.  
Ha vinto il disprezzo in boccio schiacciandolo con una prepotenza motivata.  
  
Costretto ad alzarsi per la terza volta per andare a chiudere la porta lasciata aperta da chi andava passeggiando tra la biblioteca e il giardino, Souichi alla fine è sbottato:  
− Se proprio non avete un cazzo da fare sloggiate da lì, invece di restare ad infastidire gli altri!  
Il rumoreggiare di fondo si spegne di colpo e, senza ulteriori proteste, i componenti del chiassoso gruppetto si disperdono come topi.  
Chi frequenta con regolarità questi luoghi ha di certo già assistito a qualcuna delle spettacolari escandescenze di Tatsumi, ma adesso nessuno più si azzarda a ridacchiarne, non quando lui è ancora a portata d’orecchio, perlomeno.  
Qualcuno lo benedice persino mentalmente per aver riportato il silenzio, anche se non ha il coraggio di manifestargli apertamente la propria gratitudine: quand’è così su di giri potrebbe staccarti una mano a morsi, probabilmente.  
  
− Questo è il laboratorio che vi è stato assegnato, − chiosa il professor Suzuki, conducendo Souichi ed un suo collega in un’altra stanza. – Da adesso in poi, potrete condurre qui i vostri esperimenti.  
Souichi esulta interiormente: il tizio che gli hanno affibbiato sarà pure di un anno più anziano ma è un totale incapace, che lui sappia, e ciò equivale a dire che si è appena guadagnato uno spazio monopolizzabile e quasi personale nella sua università. Evviva!  
Si rimbocca le maniche e comincia a lavorare, disinteressandosi agli sforzi fatti dal collaboratore per interegire con lui e, dopo un po’, anche al collaboratore stesso.  
  
Souichi comprende quale sia la causa del fermento generale che negli ultimi giorni ha scosso i corridoi solo quando coglie un frammento di conversazione tra due studentesse: Natale, celebrazione irrilevante per i single non cristiani, è ormai alle porte (**).  
Quando le due ragazze si accorgono di essere osservate, si scusano con lui per essersi fermate fuori al laboratorio e si allontanano rapidamente, senza concedergli il tempo replicare.  
Curiosamente, può ancora succedere che Souichi rimanga perplesso o deluso davanti al timore altrui d’indispettirlo.  
  
I tenui, soffocati ansiti di Souichi vanno appassendo nel buio.  
Si ripulisce le dita vischiose di sperma e, per pura abitudine, tende un orecchio alla casa che riecheggia vuota.  
Potrebbe restarsene a riposare un altro po’, ma qualunque cosa lo abbia innervosito quest’oggi ha già detto basta alla loro breve tregua.  
Ci sono momenti in cui Souichi vuole tutto fuorché riflettere, e qualsiasi fantasia oziosa sia transitata per la sua mente negli ultimi dieci minuti, non è nulla per cui valga la pena impensierirsi.  
Fino a qualche anno prima, di tanto in tanto, si cullava ancora nella tiepida speranza che la sua situazione sarebbe cambiata, che in qualche modo si sarebbe risolta; ma oramai la sua dedizione è rivolta interamente altrove.  
Appaga da solo i propri bisogni, per quanto possibile, e non gli resta che chiudere la faccenda asserendo che aveva questioni più gravi ad affliggerlo, quando i suoi coetanei iniziavano ad imparare come corteggiare una ragazza.  
Non sarebbe capace di motivare il fatto di non aver mai provato un reale trasporto nei confronti di una donna in vita sua, del resto.  
Gli manca l’audacia per chiedere se a questo punto, magari, è già fuori tempo massimo per innamorarsi.  
  
Si guarda intorno alla ricerca di un tavolo sgombro, ma alla mensa, sotto mezzogiorno, è difficile trovare anche solo un posto libero.  
Sta per perdere la pazienza e migrare in giardino con tutto il vassoio e al diavolo le regole, quando finalmente scorge un angolo non ancora ingoiato dalla folla.  
Rincuorato, si lascia cadere con poca grazia su una sedia e sistema il suo cibo; l’irritazione, sciolta da un impercettibile sollievo, scivola via.  
Mentre è impegnato a scoprire come raccogliere il riso col cucchiaio scartando le verdure che non gli piacciono, lo stridio della seggiola affianco alla sua che viene scostata lo interrompe.  
− Va bene se mi siedo qui, Senpai? – gli domanda allegramente un tipo mai visto prima.  
Consumati un paio di secondi nel panico, durante i quali Souichi proprio non riesce a collegare la faccia di questo individuo a quella di qualcuno che conosce e che potrebbe permettersi un tono così confidenziale nei suoi riguardi, borbotta:  
− Chi sei, tu?  
  
Stenta a tenere le palpebre sollevate, la guancia è perfettamente a suo agio accoccolata tra gli avambracci intrecciati.  
Souichi ha già guardato l’ora: si sta facendo decisamente tardi.  
Si è concesso un pisolino perché faticava a reggersi in piedi, ma già se ne rimprovera: di questo passo, non ce la farà mai a trascrivere i risultati della ricerca entro domattina…  
Qualche settimana fa gli hanno suggerito, almeno in vista dei prossimi esami, di scegliersi un assistente, ma Souichi ha cancellato quasi subito l’idea: la maggior parte di quelli del suo anno sono impegnati tanto quanto lui, nessuno sprecherebbe il proprio tempo per aiutarlo; e i colleghi degli anni inferiori gli sono sembrati addirittura più imbranati di quanto non fosse lui appena entrato all’università.  
Come si suol dire, se vuoi fare bene qualcosa, è sempre meglio pensarci da solo…  
Facendo violenza su sé stesso, nonostante le ginocchia che piangono e le percezioni che vacillano, Souichi torna a dedicarsi alle provette che acclamano le sue cure con la tenacia di una Penelope che ogni notte, ostinata, scuce la tela (***).  
  
− Mi è piaciuto il tuo contributo, sul finale…  
Souichi viene strappato repentinamente via ad un ragionamento contorto.  
Ha perso il filo, dannazione: perché gli scocciatori non bussano mai al tuo cervello, prima di entrare a rompere?  
− Ti conosco? – domanda bruscamente al ragazzo sconosciuto che gli arranca dietro.  
  
Una porta sbattuta alle spalle non può attutire la collera che ancora gli vibra dentro, che lambisce il suo corpo e le mura di casa come risacca spaccata in due dall’indignazione.  
Suo padre ha abdicato al proprio ruolo di guida della famiglia di sua spontanea volontà; quindi non può proprio imporgli prediche quel paio di volte l’anno che si ritira dalle loro parti.  
Prima o poi dovrà crescere e digerire la spiacevole verità: quel mondo senza dolore che tanto va cercando, di cui favoleggia sin da quand’è rimasto vedovo, non esiste; e a fare le spese della sua follia sono tre figli lasciati soli.  
Non ha il diritto di rinfacciargli un singolo sfogo improvviso: come ha osato, giusto lui, accusarlo di non saper sopportare il peso dei propri fallimenti?  
Non è vero che sta facendo sceneggiate per metterlo alla prova; che la butta sul drammatico, minacciando esagerazioni, solo perché lo supplichi di fare un passo indietro manifestandogli così il suo affetto, come ha alluso il padre.  
E dire che Souichi lo taglierebbe volentieri il cordone, glielo avvolgerebbe anche attorno al collo potendo; ma poi come si farebbe con Kanako e Tomoe…?  
  
Souichi ansima ancora, risistemandosi il kimono con indifferenza studiata.  
Quando questo pomeriggio ha accolto l’invito a partecipare ad una lezione di karate, il proposito maligno di menare le mani tanto per calmare i nervi c’era tutto, e di sicuro non si aspettava un avversario capace di rispondere ai suoi colpi e addirittura di sfiancarlo…  
− Buona tecnica, − biascica tra i denti all’energico guastafeste. – A proposito… chi sei?  
  
Souichi ha un calendario appeso a capo del suo letto, che rimarca, ansiogeno, scadenze che arrivano sempre troppo presto.  
Nei giorni di puro sconforto si domanda fino a che punto le terrebbe in conto, se avesse dei passatempi qualsiasi da svolgere in alternativa…  
Fuori piove leggero.  
Una coppietta in strada, colta alla sprovvista, fugge ridendo.  
  
Souichi non può credere alle proprie orecchie: un estraneo si offre volontariamente di fargli un favore, e senza pretendere niente in cambio?  
− Grazie. Apprezzo il pensiero, − gli mormora sinceramente colpito, aprendosi al primo sorriso genuino della giornata. – Uhm… Come hai detto che ti chiami?  
Inaspettatamente, al ragazzo con cui divide la panchina scappa una strana smorfia.  
− Sono Morinaga… Piacere di conoscerti, Senpai, − sussurra questi dopo aver esalato un lungo sospiro.

* * *

(*) In un'illustrazione a colori della Takanaga recentemente pubblicata, è comparso un Souichi apparentemente più giovane con i capelli corti e quella che sembra una divisa scolastica. Anche se, per dirla tutta, è Tetsuhiro a fantasticare immaginandoselo vestito in mille modi diversi… X-)  
(**) In Giappone il Natale è considerato una ricorrenza da innamorati, tipo San Valentino, e come tale viene festeggiato, senza significati religiosi.  
(***) Secondo il mito Penelope, ancora in attesa del ritorno del marito Ulisse, ritardò la scelta di un nuovo sposo dichiarando che avrebbe finalmente accettato uno dei suoi aggressivi pretendenti non appena avesse terminato una tela destinata al suocero Laerte, che però veniva segretamente disfatta ogni notte. Non sono del tutto rimbambita: volevo solo dire che Souichi sfrutta la scusa del lavoro impellente per non fronteggiare subito l’evidenza di essere stato isolato.


End file.
